A New Kind Of Vampire
by Daisywoo
Summary: Sophie is 17 years old when she is suddenly changed into a vampire after one horrible night. But as she finds out she's not the same as the rest of her kind. She's a little different.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is a start to a story I found on my computer. If you like it and would like me to continue then please review I do have some other could be chapters for this story that I did in drabbles. Don't know whether you have had the experience of having fantastic great ideas that you have to write the scene in your head then and there or not but I have on many occasions. So now I have some could be scenes for this story stored away on my computer. So yes if you like it please let me know. **

**Prologue**

I just couldn't believe my friend Dana sometimes. Well I say friend she really isn't a true friend. And this is what I'm talking about. The thing I couldn't believe is that every time she's with Chad or any other people she ignores me. Apparently and I quote 'We can't be seen together. I don't want people knowing we are friends.' I know right I should just get rid of her but thing is I can't. I have no other friends to talk to and none out of school either. The likes of Polly Hunter put an end to all of that. Polly Hunter is a religious nut. She goes around school witnessing about the bible and if she knows anyone that's done something sinful it would be round the school in seconds. Anyway she started a vicious rumor about me when somebody told her that my mother is an alcoholic. Which is true but no one didn't need to know about it. But Polly did and she made out that I drunk to and took drugs. She also claimed that I lived in a trailer park which I didn't. Truth is I live in a house three bed to be exact but no one ever spoke to me to find that out. Anyway I'm the school misfit that just didn't fit in so having Dana has a friend meant a lot to me even though she isn't a proper one.

As I arrive at the school on my bike I spot Dana talking to Chad. I quickly park my bike and chain it to the pole before carrying on ahead to my locker ignoring Dana just like she tells me too. When I reach my locker I take out some books that I needed for my English class. I turn to look to the right side of me and see Elena Gilbert with her friends Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes. Elena used to be a cheerleader along with her other two friends but when her parent's died it kind of put paid to that. I never really spoke to Elena or any of her two friends. All I know is that they are popular but for some reason she seemed to interest me. She used to go out with the head of the football team but then she broke up with him and started seeing this really gorgeous guy named Stefan Salvatore. Anyway there were times I wished I was her.

That night I went out with Dana to a club. Dana's idea of course. We danced and drank. We talked to a group of guys in which one started getting touchy feely with me something that made me feel uncomfortable. Anyway I was getting quite tipsy and Dana seemed to disappear on me. The guys were on about going back to one of their places and the touchy feely guy got me to go back with them. I knew I shouldn't of but I felt myself being led there. Once there that was when the guys pounced on me. I felt them ripping at my dress and once they had that off their hands roaming my body. I hated it. I can remember crying and screaming which seemed to egg them on further. They beat me and then took it in turns to rape me till I passed out. When I woke I can remember feeling slightly different. I could hear really well. And I felt hungry for some reason. I get up from the floor and see blood my blood and notice some other traces of blood along with the men's bodies all lying there their throats ripped out. I notice then that I wasn't wearing any clothes. My thighs were bruised and bloody. My whole body hurt. I head into the bathroom and spot a towel and put it round me. I wondered who had killed them. I find one of the men's t shirts in a drawer and put it on. I pick up my teared dress along with my panties and bra. The smell of blood was making me attracted to it which I didn't understand. I stand over one of the men's bodies seeing a pool of blood next to him I crouch down and dip my fingers into it and suck the blood from my fingers. Once that happened I was gripped by pain with my gums they started hurting like something was happening to them. I look in the mirror and notice my eyes had gone dark and that there were veins around my eyes then that's when I saw them Fangs. I had fangs like a vampire. I could feel myself healing too and when I looked all my cuts and bruises were gone. Shocked and very frightened I zoom out of there which I guess was vampire speed and head home. Now I didn't notice it then but I could walk straight into my mum's house. I didn't need an invite like other vampires do.

Since that night I was plagued with nightmares. I had no idea who turned me and to be fair I was frightened. I didn't go to school the next day or the next then by that time it was too late as school broke up for the summer.

At first I wasn't dealing very well with being a vampire. I kept hearing my mum's heart beat over and over again till in the end I had to go out. I remember walking around town till I heard this man threatening this girl in an alley. Anger took over me and I headed down the alley.

"Hey you in trouble?" I asked the girl. She looked frightened and I could sense it too. She looks at me and nods her head to say yes.

"So what if she is? What can you do about it?" The guy asks laughing at me. I saw red then and made my face change. I then pounced on him and bit into his neck drinking his blood and making sure I drained him. I then let his body slump to the floor licking my lips. The girl watches me petrified. I turn and look at her my human face returned.

"You best get home." I tell her. The girl then runs off. I then head home feeling a little guilty about killing that guy but thinking he deserved it.

My names Sophie Parker by the way and I'm 17 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and quite slim. I like to wear skirts, leggings and short sleeved tops and sometimes in the summer depending on my mood I will wear summer dresses.

Now you got the information of my past and my name plus some info about myself let's get to my future.

**Well that's it. Hope you liked. **


	2. Chapter One: Present day

**Here's chapter two isn't as exciting but next chapter I will speed it up a bit by doing two months later. Klaus won't be in it til like maybe another chapter. **

**Chapter One**

**Present day**

Today is the first day of the summer. I have nothing planned. My mum doesn't really go anywhere and my Dad well he don't live with us. Anyway I decided it would be fun to go out there and find myself a summer job. Just thinking earning some cash would be good so I could go shopping. Another thing I can't do with my Mum not earning enough to give me some pocket money. My Mum works yes but as a cleaner every morning. Something I'm quite glad that Polly didn't find out. I mean what a field day she would have with that one along with my Mum being an alcoholic.

I headed out the house wearing a denim shortish skirt and a top. I went round the shops first of all but no one needed anyone to work for them. Then I stopped by the Grill and headed inside. I see Matt Donovan there behind the bar putting some glasses back there.

"Hi do you know if there are any jobs going here over the summer?" I ask him.

"Uh yeh I will just get you an application form." He smiles at me heading out back to do just that. While he was gone I took a look around me. I had never exactly been in here before. I could hear everyone chatter around me even hearing some of the conversations really well especially if I tune into them.

"Hey here you go." Matt says from behind me. I turn back to look at him. "Thank you." I say smiling at him taking the form from him.

"I will give this back to you as soon as I get it filled out." I say.

"Okay cool. Look forward to seeing you." He smiles at me. I then walk away from him. As I come out the grill I spot Dana with Chad again. I blank her completely but then spot Polly or should I say heard her. She was banging on to her friends about another girl at school who had apparently been sleeping around.

"We should all pray for her otherwise her soul will go straight to hell." She chirped to her friends.

I quickly hide myself behind a phone box watching her sneakily. Suddenly I hear Dana's voice from behind me.

"Aww look its Sophie." She says to Chad. Polly hears her and automatically looks over and smirks at me.

"Oh look another one we need to pray for. Hello Sophie." Polly sings songs to me.

"Oh hi yourself." I say to her smelling the scent of her over powering perfume which was starting to give me a headache.

Chad laughs. "Polly there's no point praying for her haven't you heard she's going straight to hell." He says spitefully.

"Uh no Chad if anyone is destined to hell it's you." I say to him thinking he might be right that I could be going to hell since I'm a vampire and all.

"If you say so." He laughs not caring what I said.

"Oh well Sophie I wouldn't worry and it's no one's place but God's to say whether you can't be saved or not." She says to me.

"Mm okay if you say so Polly. Now if you don't mind, I have some really important things to do." I lie walking away from them and heading back home.

I didn't much like Dana drawing attention to me. She must have known I was hiding from Polly. She knows how much I hate her.

Later I head out again taking my now filled out form to Matt. I see him with Elena and Caroline as I head up to him. He smiles at me.

"Hey that was quick." He says spotting the form in my hand.

"Uh yeh I guess so." I smile handing it to him. He takes it and puts it behind the counter.

"I will make sure this gets to my boss." He says kindly. I notice Elena looking at me.

"Hey do I know you?" She asks.

"Uh I'm not sure. But I know you." I say to her shocked she was evening talking to me.

"You're Sophie aren't you?" Caroline pipes up.

"Yeh." I say not sure where this was going.

"Oh yeh you're in my English class." Elena smiles at me.

"Yes that would happen to be it." I smile back at her.

"You want to hang out with us?" Caroline asks. I look shocked at her.

"Um okay only if you're sure?" I say to her.

"Course I'm sure why wouldn't I be?" She asks.

"Just people don't seem to like me." I say to her.

"Well we aren't the type of people to judge someone by what we hear about them." Elena tells me leading me to a table.

Matt comes over. "What drinks can I get you all?" He asks.

"Coke for me please." I reply as I sit down next to the window.

"And us please Matt thank you." Caroline says talking for Elena too as she sits in the seat opposite me.

"So tell us all about you." Elena smiles at me sitting next to Caroline.


	3. Chapter Two: Two months later

**This story is set in season three of the Vampire Diaries just in case there was any confusion. I also changed my mind at waiting to bring Klaus in so he's here in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

**Two months later**

It's been two months since everything changed for me. I'm now friends with Elena and Caroline. They also introduced me to Bonnie who's also my friend now. Elena and Stefan seem to be no longer together in fact I haven't seen him in a long time. They were like the epic love story of our school year. Which is kind of sad really as I thought they were going to be together for like a really long time.

I got the job at the Grill and became friends with Matt and Jeremy. Jeremy is Elena's brother. He seems pretty cool. I also met Stefan's brother, Damon too. He hangs out with Mr. Saltzman at the bar. Mr. Saltzman by the way is my history teacher. Who also happens to be my fave teacher in the whole school.

I don't really see much of Dana she tends to keep out my way now I'm hanging out with Elena and Caroline. Although Polly still gives me looks. It's quite funny really as one day she saw me hanging out with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie in the cafeteria and came over to us.

"_Hey everyone" She says looking round at Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. She then turns to me. "Sophie." She says not smiling. "So um I got an invite for every one of you but sorry Sophie not for you as I didn't even think you were a part of Elena's gang." She explains. _

"_Polly I don't want to seem rude but I don't think Elena or I or even Bonnie would want to come to your party." Caroline says interrupting her smiling at her. Polly looks shocked. _

"_Oh why not?" She asks. _

"_Because you're not a very nice person. And well Sophie here she is a part of our 'gang' as you put it and well if she can't go we can't go it's that simple really."_

"_Yeh and to be honest we don't want to go. In fact we are having our own party." Elena smiles at Polly._

"_You are?" Well fine. I really don't care if you come or not." Polly says then walks away. _

"_Aww guys you didn't need to turn down her invite because of me." I say to them._

"_It don't matter. To be fair Polly annoys the crap out of us."_

"_Yeh she tries to push what she believes in on to us and I don't really like it." Caroline tells me. _

That day was great because then I realized that these girls actually thought of me as their friend. More than Dana ever did.

A week later it was prank night for the seniors and Caroline was getting everyone together to set the pranks up. I was sat in the gym watching everyone set things up. I wasn't exactly joining in to help instead I was painting my nails which I decided to paint black. Suddenly I heard someone shouting:

_"_Attention, seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." I turn to see who it is which is a guy who is holding on to Elena's arm. I stay where I am intrigued by it all. I sigh then continue to paint my nails.

"You two. I remember you." The guy says to Dana. He spoke in a thick British accent.

"I`m sorry, who are you?" Dana asks him confused.

"Oh, don`t worry, I wasn`t in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up please Dana." The guy says to Dana. Dana does as she's told.

"If she drops her foot Chad I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" The British guy asks Chad. Shocked at what I heard the British guy say to Dana I look up from doing my nails shocked at what the guy says.

"Don`t, Klaus. You don`t have to hurt anybody." Elena says to him.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." He says suddenly spotting me with the nail polish in my hand.

"Are we interrupting you love?" He asks me.

"No you can carry on." I tell him looking at him thinking 'So you're Klaus.' Caroline had told me all about him saying he was the reason that Elena and Stefan split up but didn't exactly say how he did it.

"Sophie you better go." Elena tells her looking anxious.

"Elena sweetheart be quiet if the girl wants to stay let her stay." The guy smirks.

Dana is having trouble keeping her balance her foot nearly goes down on the floor she cries 'no' I felt for Dana and so wanted to help her but thought it may ruin her image so I didn't.

"Keep it up." Klaus says to her.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asks worriedly.

Klaus fold his arms and sighs "Stefan's on a time out." 'So Stefan is back in Mystic falls' I think to myself has the gym doors open and in walks Bonnie and Matt who is holding a box.

"Bonnie get out of here." Elena says nervously. Klaus vampire speeds behind Bonnie and Matt.

"Ah I wondered when your show up. We can now get started. Ah Dana you can put your foot down now. Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus tells them. I sigh disappointed that Chad didn't beat Dana to death. I didn't much care for her now not since I found out it was actually her that told Polly about my mother. I look around at everyone wondering what is actually going on here.

"I assume you're the reason why Elena's still walking around alive?" _'Is Elena supposed to be dead?'_ I think to myself confused.

"That's right if you're going to blame anyone blame me." Bonnie bravely tell him.

"There's no need for blame love. Just your witchy interference seems to of caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem going to have you find the fix." Klaus says just as a blonde walks in holding a struggling Tyler making everything seem more confusing.

"Get off me." Tyler tells her.

"Shut up." Rebekah tells him.

"Like you to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus tells them introducing her. "Word of warning she can be quite mean." I look at Rebekah thinking she's quite pretty.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah tells her brother shoving Tyler towards Klaus who grips him tightly around the throat.

"Leave him alone." Elena says through gritted teeth angry that Klaus is doing this.

"You going to make me." Klaus yells at her. "Going to make this very simple." He says walking Tyler to stand in front of them spinning Tyler round to. "Every time I turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He says before biting into his wrist. Tyler watches worriedly. Klaus forces Tyler to drink his blood by holding his bleeding wrist to him. Everyone watches in horror including me thinking this guy is ruthless.

"I need you to find a way to a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake." He says as he stops Tyler drinking his blood and puts his arm around his neck then putting his other hand around Tyler's mouth. "You better hurry." He says as he snaps Tyler's neck making Bonnie, Matt and Elena gasp in horror as Tyler falls to the floor dead. Matt looks up at Klaus seeing him smile pleased with himself. I couldn't believe my eyes at what just happened. I stand up going over to Bonnie. I couldn't believe there was someone else like me in the room. I wondered if his sister is one too. I'm quite unsure what Klaus is though but I know he's part vampire. Klaus sits to the back of the gym watching them. I watch him closely wondering if he knew what I am. I so wanted to go over there and talk to him but I knew it would seem odd to Elena and Bonnie and Dana so I stayed put. I look down at Tyler not quite believing that he is or was a werewolf.

"He killed him." Matt says to Elena.

"He's not dead. Klaus fed him his blood to turn him into a vampire." She says.

"And if Bonnie's successful he will live through his transition. Go on then go fetch your grimwers and your enchantments and what not." He says getting up from the benches and walking over to the two girls. "I will hold on to Elena." He says grabbing Elena's arm. "For safe keeping." Elena looks at Bonnie to give her the go ahead. Bonnie nods her head then turns to leave. Matt gets up from the floor going with her as they run.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah says to Klaus looking at Elena as she walks round her to face her. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough Rebekah take the wolf boy elsewhere would you." He tells his sister as she smirks at Elena. Rebekah then picks up Tyler's arm and starts dragging him off.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." He says into Elena's ear.

I then decide to sneak out to find Rebekah thinking I could perhaps ask her questions but couldn't find them to begin with but then eventually found them in one of the science rooms. I stumbles across her with Caroline who is standing next to Tyler who is now awake and in Transition.

"Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah says to Caroline and Tyler. "Oh look who's joined us." She smirks turning to look at me.

"Well it wasn't much fun in the gym." I tell her taking a seat on one of the tables.

"Why what didn't you like?" Rebekah asks me smirking at me.

"The fact that your brother is quite mean." I tell her quite plainly. Caroline looks at me with a sad look upon her face. I give her a small smile.

"You okay?" Caroline asks me. I smile at her.

"Yeh I'm fine a little freaked out but I will be okay." I smile at her.

"Why are you freaked out. Thought this would be the norm for you." Rebekah scoffs at me.

"Um no as I never knew this stuff happened here. And I still have no idea what is happening." I say to her.

"Well just in case you didn't know already vampires are real, werewolves are real and hybrids are real too." Rebekah smirks at me.

"Right now I know." I reply thinking 'wow' and wondering what were hybrids.

"Tyler's a werewolf well was think Klaus is trying to make him into a hybrid." Caroline says tearfully.

"And Caroline and I here are both vampires in case you was wondering."

"What? You're a vampire?" I ask Caroline shocked forgetting to ask her what a hybrid is.

"Yep." She says simply.

A little bit later Klaus walks in. "Well, the verdict`s in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks.

"No, I`m fairly certain it means the opposite. Call it a hunch." He says as Rebekah pulls Caroline away from Tyler holding her arms. "Elena`s blood. Drink it." He tells Tyler holding a vial with Elena's blood in. as Rebekah holds Caroline in place.

"No nono Tyler don't" Caroline tells him trying to fight against Rebekah. I watch feeling bad for Caroline and Tyler.

"If he doesn't feed he will die anyway love." Klaus tells Caroline. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler looked scared and frightened. "It's ok." Klaus tells him softly. Shaking Tyler takes it from him. "There we go." Klaus says watching him closely as Tyler puts it towards his lips and drinks it. 'Good boy." Klaus tells him as Tyler then holds his chest falling to the floor knocking things flying as he does.

"Tyler." Caroline says worriedly. "No." She cries struggling against Rebekah as Tyler cries on in a world of pain slowly putting himself in the kneeling position holding his head in absolute pain. Klaus watches closely as Tyler falls back onto the floor withering in pain. Klaus crouches down watching as Tyler looks up his eyes yellow and his fangs on show.

"Oh that's a good sign." Klaus says. I watch in horror thinking how evil Klaus is. But a tiny fraction of my mind thought how gorgeous he is has well. Guess I'm sucker for the bad boys.

That night I head home my head spinning. How come I never figured out Caroline is a vampire. How come they never showed me this hidden world before? I felt maybe they didn't much like me after all if they couldn't trust me with their big secret. Then again can I tell them my big secret? I wonder why none of them sensed what I am. I know Rebekah must of def sensed what Caroline is. I felt more confused than ever before.

**That's it please review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long. Had a death in my neighbourhood and since I knew the person that died it knocked me for six so that's why it took so long. **

**Chapter 3**

**The meeting, the hybrid, and the new close friend. **

I'm on my way to the boarding house of the Salvatore's after receiving a text from Stefan. Apparently they are holding a meeting there. I had no idea how I got sucked into it and how Stefan got my number. I knock on the door when I get there. Stefan lets me in.

"Sophie hey thanks for coming." He frowns at me letting me in.

"Hey Stefan." I smile walking into the room. I see Elena and Damon already there I smile at them both saying 'hi'. I also see Caroline with Matt and Bonnie. I smile at them too. And sit myself down near Elena.

"So Stefan why are we all here?" Elena asks him.

"Klaus. We need to come up with a new way to kill him." Stefan explains. Which didn't still explain why I was here as I knew I would be no good at killing anyone that wasn't human.

"And when since did you want to kill him? Thought you was his new lap dog." Damon tells him.

"Ever since he took my free will." Stefan answers firmly. I wasn't sure I like this Stefan much. He seemed so empty and scary.

"So you plot to kill me." A voice says from the doorway. I look to see Klaus. He enters the room looking round at everyone including me.

"Klaus what are you doing here?"

"Tyler told me you were having an emergency meeting." Klaus informs him.

"Tyler of course." Stefan says looking at Caroline who whispered 'sorry' at him as he frowns at her.

I sigh heavily thinking this meeting sucked since the guy it was about is in the room so whatever we planned would not be a secret anymore. I go into my pocket and take out a strawberry and cream lollipop, taking the wrapper off and putting the lollipop into my mouth. Elena watches me do this.

"Can I have one?" She asks me looking at me with those doe eyes of hers. I smile.

"Yeh course." I say going into my pocket and taking out another handing it to her. She quickly unwraps it and puts it into her mouth sucking on it.

"These are my favourite." She whispers at me. "Mine too." I smile at her.

While this was going on Stefan and Klaus were just arguing with anther. Apparently Stefan had Klaus's coffins. Why would he have coffins? Did he collect them?

"Why does he collect coffins?" I whisper to Elena.

"He has his siblings in them." She replies to me.

"Why?" I ask shocked.

"Because he's a psycho." She tells me Klaus heard her as he looked straight at her frowning at her.

"Thank you Elena for your input love. You better hope I don't wake Rebekah." He smirks at Elena.

"Why what you do to Rebekah?" I whisper to Elena.

"I daggered her." She tells me simply.

"Oh." I say shocked. "So I'm not getting this at all." I say shaking my head confused. Elena sighs at me.

"Sophie don't worry about it." She tells me putting her hand on my shoulder.

Klaus pov

I found it highly amusing that Stefan was now on for killing me even though I can't be killed. Even going as far as stealing my sibling's coffins from me. As I enter the Salvatore boarding house I hear Stefan explaining to his friends why he wanted to kill me. I enter the room.

"So you plot to kill me?" I ask firmly.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" He asks me shocked to see me standing there.

"Tyler told me you had an emergency meeting." I inform him smirking at Caroline since it was her who told Tyler who told me when I asked him.

"Tyler of course." Stefan sighs looking straight at Caroline frowning at her. She whispers a sorry at him in hope all would be forgiven but the mood I see Stefan is in it might not be forgiven. I look round at all the others in the room and see the young blonde girl next to Elena. They were whispering together not taking any notice of the feud Stefan and I was having.

"Well I can see this meeting isn't going to go the way you hoped, Stefan." His brother spoke.

"I thought you more than anyone here Damon would want to have me dead." I grin at him.

"I do but even I know it's a suicide mission." Damon says to me firmly glaring at his brother.

"I just came for my coffins." I say to them.

"Yeh well that's a shame Klaus as I don't have them on me at the moment and as you can see they aren't here either." Stefan smiles at me glad to have something over on me. I glare at him then suddenly hear Elena call me a psycho.

"Thank you Elena for your input love. You better hope I don't wake Rebekah up." I smirk at her. She looks at me her eyes widening thinking of what Rebekah could do to her once she wakes up if I ever chose to that is since she found out that I was the one who killed our mother and not my father.

"Stefan if I don't have my coffins back by the end of today prepare for one of your group to go missing." I smile at him.

"Go ahead Klaus they don't mean anything to me." He tells me no emotion in his voice.

"Mm we will see about that." I say making my way out knowing he still cared for his brother and Elena.

**Sophie's pov**

Five months go by. In that time I grew closer to Stefan and I made a new friend even though he's a hybrid. Oh and I found out that I have a new neighbour who lives in the opposite newly built mansion cross the street from me. Bet you can't guess who that is?

Yep Klaus Mickelson. That's his surname. Quite cool isn't it. I love it. I can remember finding that one out by my own mother one night when she came home and told me where she had been.

I was sat on the sofa watching True Blood my fave TV programme at the minute that I could only watch when my mum wasn't around. Anyway she comes home all dressed up in a lovely evening gown.

"Sweetie what rubbish is that?" She asks me looking at a rather naked Eric Northman. "Aww my Sophie I don't think you should be watching this. What is it?"

"True Blood mum." I say to her. She then sees him pop out his fangs.

"Aww Sophie no defiantly not. You shouldn't be watching this at all. It has vampires in and vampires are very real and not to be fantasized about." She tells me grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"Mum no I was watching that. And how you know vampires are real?" I ask her.

"Because the founders committee told me which I'm apart of now." She explains to me.

"How you get to be a part of that?" I ask a little shocked.

"Well I just applied. Strange things kept happening around town so I decided to be involved in the town council and got to be a part of everything. And tonight I got invited to this ball ran by the Mickelsons. They are the new family that's moved in across the street from us.

"But mum there's no new family across from us just this guy named Klaus who lives with all his friends and maybe one sister." I say not sure about the last part.

"Yes I know. I met Klaus tonight. Handsome man he is too. And I met Esther his mum and his brothers, Elijah, Kol and Finn and then the sister, Rebekah." She smiles at me sitting down on the sofa.

"His mum?" I say shocked at that one. "And siblings." I finished thinking he must of let them all out of their coffins.

"Why wasn't I invited I'm your daughter?" I ask feeling disappointed. "And why didn't you tell me about it?" I ask again.

"Sophie honey I didn't think you would be interested in it." She tells me.

"Mum it's a ball course I would have been interested. Plus new neighbours with possibly boys around my age so yes I would have been interested." I tell her feeling totally left out.

"Aww well I'm sorry sweetie. And you know you're not allowed a boyfriend just yet." She tells me.

"Mum I'm 17."

"18 remember." She tells me firmly.

"Seriously." I say getting up from the sofa.

"Anyway I have invited Esther round for a coffee on Monday." My mother tells me.

"You have lovely." I say intrigued to meet this lady for myself. "I'm guessing though I will be at school when this happens?" I ask.

"That's right dear." She tells me wondering why I would want to be around for that anyway. I sigh then head up to my room. Sometimes my mother does just not get it. I would have loved to of met Klaus's mother just to see what she is like. I then decide to text Elena.

"What's this about a ball? And how can Klaus's mother be around in this time period?" I ask her. She soon then calls me.

"Well in the fourth coffin was Esther and the witch in her time preserved her body in the coffin which only could be opened with two generations from the witches blood line which was Bonnie and her mum so that's how Esther came to be here and she was the one who organized the ball."

"Oh right. I found out from my mum." I explain to her although she never asked.

"Oh right. She was there wasn't she? Think she may have a crush on Elijah."

"Oh great. Soon I may have an original step father fantastic." I joke to her.

"Lol he's not that bad." She replies.

So that was how I found out Klaus's surname now on to my new hybrid friend and how I met him. It happened when I was walking home from school. He was outside the new building's gates across the road from my house. He must have noticed me as he came over to me.

"Hey that your house?" He asks me pointing at my house.

"Um yes." I say to him.

"I'm Connor I live in that house over there." He says pointing to the mansion.

"Cool." I say going to continue on my way but then he carries on talking.

"Yeh my boss I guess is the one that is having it built." He says not seeming to know what to call the person he called boss.

"Oh right. Are you going to school here?" I ask him.

"I'm really not sure." He tells me.

"Well I have school right now so I need to go." I say looking over to his house and seeing Klaus come out of the mansion.

"Oh my goodness. Please do not tell me that's your boss." I say to him. He looks over at Klaus also.

"Uh yep that is. Why do you know him?"

"Know him yes I freaking well do. I think I best get to school now bye." I say walking away from him and at such a high speed. I just couldn't believe that Klaus lived opposite me.

Anyway not long after that Connor started at the high school and well I and he are now friends which I guess is okay.

Now for Stefan well reason why he and I grew close is because he found out my secret. I was conducting this experiment on how long I could go without blood for and well it didn't go to plan quite well cuz I got very hungry. I could go a couple of days but not three day or five days which I did do but yes got very hungry so anyway when I couldn't take the hunger pains anymore I followed this girl down an alley and I bit her and Stefan caught me. At first he was quite shocked that I was a vampire. He actually thought I got turned into one maybe that day but I explained no I had been one for a while now in which he got confused and wondered why he never sensed it. When I told him about my experiment he got even more confused and extremely worried. Since then he's been doing experiments of his own with me to see how different I am to him. Has it turns out he found that I didn't need a daylight ring like he does for the sun, I can taste food which he can't, I can feel the cold and hotness of stuff and he can't, I can go without blood for a time when he can't. So yes this kind of freaked him out but he isn't going to tell anyone. It's just our secret for the moment. He's going to help me where human blood is concerned but think it involves rabbits if so I and he are going to have a problem there. I can't kill cute and cuddly rabbits.


	5. Chapter Four Bunny

**Chapter Four**

**Bunny**

I'm standing here in a middle of a wood hunting for rabbits with Stefan. And it's not easy. Okay it might be easy to catch one but it's not easy to kill one. Plus it's cold out and I'm freezing like a polar bear out here.

"Come on Sophie you have to do this." He says to me his arms folded standing there in front of me.

"Why? They are so cute." I say pulling a sad face at him holding a bunny in my arms.

"What would you rather? Killing a human?" He asks me. I pout and think for a moment thinking there was a few humans I would love to kill and wouldn't mind doing so.

"That I don't mind. I would love to sink my fangs into Polly's neck." I say. He sighs at me impatient unfolding his arms and now placing them on his hips.

"No no you can't think like that."

"I know I can't. I was just kidding. But then again how can Damon kill and Klaus kill but I can't kill. That doesn't seem fair." I say to him putting the rabbit back on to the ground and watching it hop off.

"Because they are stupid. They don't think before they kill and when they kill then they leave it for everyone else to clean up."

"But it's a bunny Stefan. I can't kill bunnies."

"How about rats?"

"Eww no way am I going to be like Angel from Buffy." Stefan looks at me gone out wondering what I was going on about.

"Why can't I have blood bags?" I ask him thinking that would be much easier.

"Not till you got your hunger under control"

"Well I'm not killing any animals for blood and since you won't let me feed on humans then I'm going to say blood bags." I say stubbornly at him.

"Fine we will try it your way." He says starting to walk away. I then put down the bunny and follow him back to his house.

Later after being at Stefan's house I went on towards home. Just as I walked through my front door I heard talking. My mother's voice and a man's voice. I head into the living room and to my surprise there was Elijah in my home sat on the sofa with my mum really close to her.

"Oh hey sweetheart. Where you been?" She asks me looking at me smiling quickly moving away from Elijah.

"I was out with Stefan." I reply to her looking at Elijah and smiling at him as if to say hi.

"Elijah and I were just talking business." My mum says for some reason thinking she had to explain why she had Elijah in her living room.

"Don't worry mum you don't need to explain." I say to her. "You are a grown woman and all." I go on saying seeing her blush. Elijah too smiles.

"Miss Parker. I assure you that things between your mother and me are just strictly business." He says to me in a calm way.

"Okay if you say so." I say heading up the stairs to my room not believing him. They looked too intimate when I walked in.

One morning I decide to take a shorter route to school. I put my headphones into my ears and blast my music out through them into my ears and head to school. Along the way though I come across a cute grey rabbit. It was so close to me that I could actually bend down to stroke it without having to chase it. It felt so soft beneath my fingers. I pick it up and look to see whether it's a boy or girl. I discover it to be a boy and gently put him in my arms thinking he must be someone's pet as he's so tame. I put him into my school bag leaving the top open a bit so he had air to breathe and continued on my way to school thinking I didn't have time to take him to the vets.

Once there I realize I'm late and head to my first lesson which is History with Mr Saltzman. He looks at me as soon as I enter.

"Miss Parker. How lovely of you to join us. Why are you late?" He asks me as I take my seat at my desk.

"Um well I never meant to be." I answer him my bag on the desk.

"Can you get your book out please and put your bag on to the floor."

"Um I would if I could sir but I have a bit of a problem. You see on my walk to school this morning I found a rabbit." I explain to him. He looks at me a little shocked and tries hard not to laugh.

"Sophie um you expect me to believe this?" He asks looking around at his other students seeing what they made of it. They all seemed to find it funny too. Caroline giggled along with Elena and Bonnie. Polly just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes sir I do. Look" I say taking out the rabbit from my bag. This time he just looks at me and then stares at the rabbit.

"So you decided to pick it up and bring it to school?" He asks her.

"Yes sir he could be someone's pet and well I never had time to take him to where I'm supposed to take him." I reply.

"Okay well I suggest you take him to the vets and see what they can do for him." He tells me not knowing what to make of it all. He writes me a note and hands it to me. "Give that to the office so it doesn't look like your skipping school."

I just smile sweetly at him and do as he asks.

"Uh sir why does Sophie get to miss this class and us all have to stay here and learn all about the First World War?" Polly asks just as I leave the classroom.

"Well Miss Hunter I don't think it would be a good idea for a rabbit to take part in class would it?" He asks her shutting her up.

I laugh as I leave.

On my way to the vets though I bump into Klaus. I never meant to but I actually did bump into him.

"Opps sorry." I say not realizing who I bumped into.

"That's okay love." That's when I realized it that it was Klaus who I bumped into. I stare at him.

"Oh it's you." I say thinking oh my goodness what do I do.

"I'm guessing you know who I am then love." He grins at me seeming to know who I was.

"Yes I know but I have to go now." I say to him backing away.

"Why the rush." He says to me stepping closer to me.

"Well I uh um have a rabbit to take to the vets." I say honestly. He laughs at me.

"A rabbit?" He asks.

"Yes a rabbit. I saw it on the way to school and it looked lost so I thought I would rescue it." I say honestly at him.

"I'm not too sure whether to believe you or not sweetheart." He says with a look in his eye.

"You accusing me of making it up because I assure you I'm not." I say to him sternly then lifted the rabbit out my bag to show him. He then laughs at me while I frown at him.

"Not everyone can be bad like you, you know." I say to him hugging the bunny to me.

"I'm sorry it's just not something you hear about." He says to me.

"Well I should go as my history teacher isn't too impressed with me already about this rabbit and if he hears I been talking to you when I should be doing as I'm told he will get all stern at me and probably give me an after school detention which I really don't need at the moment." I explain to him rambling away at him as I back away with the rabbits in the direction I'm supposed to be going.

"Okay. See you at dinner then." He winks at me turning away.

"Dinner? What dinner?" I ask trying to rack my brain on what he could mean.

"Your mother hasn't told you?"

"No she hasn't." I say thinking what's she done now.

"My mother invited your mother and of course you to dinner tonight with my whole family."

"Right well okay see you then, then." I say turning fully away from him and walking off thinking oh my ghoul dinner at the Mickelson house.

Once I dropped the rabbit at the vets which they also agreed that it was a pet rabbit and not some wild one I then went back to school. Mr Saltzman was waiting there in his classroom and it was now break time.

"I'm sorry Mr Saltzman but I couldn't leave the poor rabbit where it was because something bad might happen like a hungry Caroline." I say to him sitting down at my desk thinking that he might want me to stay in at break to make up for the lesson I missed.

He laughs at me which people seem to have a habit of doing lately. "Sophie I have no idea what to say to you right now. I have never had to deal with a student like yourself. No one I can ever think of came to school late because of a rabbit. A dog eating homework maybe but not a rabbit. What was you thinking? Actually no you already told me what you were thinking."

"I'm sorry. I can make it up to you by staying in at break."

"No it's okay Sophie you get on but there is homework so I expect it to be done and handed in tomorrow okay?" He asks me handing me my homework.

"Okay. Thanks Mr Saltzman." I smile taking it from him then heading out the classroom. I head into the library where I see Caroline looking at some books.

"Hey Sophie. What happened to that rabbit in the end?" She asks me. I frown at her.

"Why you want to know for? You're not planning on eating it are you?" I ask her looking at her sternly. She laughs

"No silly. I wouldn't do that." She says to me.

"Okay well bunny is fine." I say to her simply.

"Is that what you named it?" She asks me looking at me.

"Um no it's what I called it. Like you call it rabbit." I tell her.

"Oh okay. My bad. What you up to later? Elena and I are going to the Grill if you want to come?"

"Oh um I can't. My mum is expecting me to go with her to her friend's house for dinner." I say thinking its best not to tell her who my mum's friend is.

"Okay well if you change your mind you know where I am." She smiles at me then walks away.

I knew it was bad not telling her but Esther seems good for my mum. She's stopped drinking so much and she seems happier. Why would I want to spoil that? I love having my Mum not drinking. She's nice to me. She cooks for me and she even keeps the house tidy so yes I love my mum sober.

Later I head home to my mum who was getting ready for the evening meal at Esther's.

"Hey mum." I say as I walk in putting my bag down.

"Hey sweetheart. You need to hurry and change into something nice." She tells me as she puts in her diamond earrings looking into the hallway mirror.

"Why?" I ask pretending not to know.

"We are going out to the Mickealson's for a meal."

"Really but aren't you afraid that we would be the meal?" I ask her.

"Sophie don't be silly. Esther wouldn't let that happen."

"Are you sure because Klaus did kill her once." I tell her looking at her shocked expression in the mirror. "What? You didn't know that she was once dead?" I ask her thinking she would know.

"No I didn't. She never talked about it and why would she. It's not something you would want to talk about." She says putting on her heels.

"Okay if you're sure I will go get ready." I say heading up the stairs to my room.

Once in my room I look up at my Jax Teller poster and sigh.

"My mother expects me to go across to that house and have a meal with a family of vampires plus a witch. I don't even think I have a dress to go with that." I say to my poster like a mad woman opening up my wardrobe.

"Klaus is going to be there. How do I act normal around him? Aww I'm freaking out here." I go through my wardrobe umming and ahhing about a few items of clothing till I decide to just wear a black dress thinking it would be safer with some black high heels. I decide to take a quick shower before I got changed. Once showered and dressed I then do my hair putting it all to one side of my head. Then head downstairs to where my mother is.

"You look nice." She smiles at me.

"Thanks. Shall we go then?" I ask her feeling butterflies at the bottom of my stomach.

"Yes let's go otherwise we will be late." She says. We then head to the Mikaelson's.

I'm so nervous. My heart is beating ten to a dozen as we near the front door.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I ask my mother.

"Sophie relax it will be fine." My mother tells me as she presses on the door bell. What was wrong with my mother? Why was she so calm about having dinner with a witch and her vampire/hybrid children?

**Sorry to all the follower's following this story. I know it's been so long since I wrote anything. Just been really busy but thanks to** Phoenixsbirdsofflame **encouragement I decided to get back into writing it. There will be another chapter on it's way just started it. :) **


	6. Chapter Five The Meal

Esther opened the door to us. She smiles at us wearing a green evening dress with her hair down around her shoulders. "Hello Edith." She says to my mother.

"Hello Esther. This is my daughter, Sophie." My mum smiles at her upon entering the house. I follow close behind her feeling nervous and slightly scared.

"Hi." I say politely.

"Hello Sophie. I have heard so much about you." Esther smiles at me.

I just smile hoping it was good things. She leads us into the living room where Eiljah is sat along with Rebekah.

"These are two of my children. Edith you already met Eiljah and this is Rebekah." Esther says introducing us to them. "Rebekah this is Edith and her daughter Sophie."

"I already know Sophie mother. I do go to school with her." Rebekah explains to her mother sat on the sofa looking bored.

"Hello Miss Parker nice to meet you again." Eiljah smiles at me.

"Likewise." I smile back at him. Suddenly I hear Klaus's voice which makes me have butterflies.

"Your guests arrived then mother." He asks upon entering the room. He sees me and looks me over. He looked gorgeous in his black jacket, white top and black jeans. "Sophie love, good to see you again. How's that rabbit you saved? He grins at me.

"Um fine I think." I reply wondering why he is asking that.

"What rabbit?" My mother asks me frowning.

"Oh the rabbit she brought to History class this morning." Rebekah pipes up feeling pleased with herself that she might of got me into some trouble.

"Why on earth would you take a rabbit to school for?" My mother asks confused. "We don't even own a rabbit." She says looking even more confused.

"Why indeed." Rebekah asks glaring at me. I'm not sure she likes me much. Maybe it's cause I'm friends with Elena and Rebekah hates Elena.

"Well um It's a long story." I say not wanting to discuss it here.

"Fine you can explain when you get home." My mother whispers to me firmly.

"Please both of you take a seat. What drink would you both like?" Esther asks.

"I will have some wine please." My mother smiles. I wonder if she should be drinking that since she hasn't really touched a drop since meeting Esther.

"Can I just have water please?" I ask politely.

"Of course." Esther says leaving the room to get our drinks. I sit down on the sofa at the other end to Rebekah. My mother sits down in the chair next to Eiljah. Klaus suddenly sits down between me and Rebekah. Now making me feel really nervous. I felt those damn butterflies again fluttering around my stomach.

"Where's Kol and Finn?" Klaus asks Rebekah.

"Finn is upstairs doing goodness knows what and Kol is around here somewhere." Rebekah replys. Esther comes back in with our drinks. She hands me mine then my mum hers. We both say thank you.

"Dinner won't be long." Esther smiles sitting down on the other sofa.

When we finally sat down to the meal I started to feel more relaxed. I wasn't sat next to Klaus as he was at one of the heads of the table with his mother at the other. Instead I was sat next to Finn who seemed rather quiet through out. Rebekah was opposite me, my mother the other side of me and Eiljah opposite her she was also sat next to Kol. When our plates of food are put on to the table and the lid taken off I noticed it was chicken with mash, roast pots, vege and gravy. But when I saw the vege that was on the plate I knew it would be bad as I do not like sprouts and green beans but my mum always says it's polite to eat all on your plate when your at a guests house. But with my taste buds intensified I knew this could become a problem.

When everyone had got their plates of food we then started to eat.

**Kol's POV**

I look around at my siblings around the table then glance at Edith and her daughter. Why mother wanted us to all have a meal together I have no idea.

"So mother, What is this all in aid of?" I ask her not seeing the point of us all being here. She looks at me and smiles.

"Kol I just wanted to introduce Edith to you all." My mother replies.

"Right and does she know what we are?" I ask curious to know cause if she did then why is she here.

"Kol Edith does know what we are." Eiljah says. Trust him to pipe up when he's seeing the woman.

"Oh right and it doesn't seem to scare her?" I ask looking at Edith. Who just shakes her head no.

"Obviously not brother. Otherwise she wouldn't be here now." Klaus smiles.

"Kol may I remind you that your on your best behaviour." My mother says firmly as if she thought I would go against her. Which she would have been right if she hadn't got so mad from the ball.

"Yes mother don't worry I will be good."

**Rebekah pov**

We all are on our best behaviour as far as my mother's concerned. Why she wanted to be friends with Sophie's mum I have no idea. I look at Sophie as I eat some of my tasteless food and notice her playing with the vege on her plate. She looks at her mother who was talking to Eiljah. I then notice how she eats around her vegetable.

"Oi Sophie try your sprouts they are quite tasty." I grin at her. Soph looks at me and just smiles at me.

"Thanks for the info Rebekah." She says to me putting one into her mouth and eating it without making a face to say she didn't like it. Aww the bitch was good.

**Sophie pov**

I knew Rebekah had been watching me the whole time. I knew what her game was. As I ate the sprout I try so hard not to pull a face that indicated that I did not like in instead I chewed it and swallowed it down. Soon as she saw what I did she then looked away. Which I'm thankful for because if I did have to eat another sproat I may have to throw up.

The meal finished with us having drinks in the living room. I managed to excuse myself to go to the bathroom as I went there though I bumped into Connor.

"Hey." I smile at him thinking he looked quite hot in his blue denium jeans and red top.

"Oh hey hows you?" He asks me.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Yeh I'm fine. You enjoying the meal?"

"It's okay." I say to him thinking the whole meal thing was nerve racking since it's with the Original family.

"You want to go for a drink tomorrow night?" He suddenly asks me.

"Um yeah okay why not." I smile thinking it wouldn't hurt to say yes.

"Cool. Meet you at the Grill say 8?" He asks me.

"Okay see you then." I smile then continue on my way to the bathroom which I eventually found.

Afterwards I find my way back to the living room where I found I had to sit down next to Klaus. Then the butterflies decided to come back and flutter around my stomach again.

"Can I interest you in some wine love? He whispers to me handing me a glass.

"I would say yes but my mum is sat right next to me." I whisper back. He smiles at me.

"Don't worry you have her permission. I sorted it." He winks at me.

"You mean you compelled my mother into letting me have some wine?" I ask shocked at his actions.

"Not exactly love no. I just asked her if you can have some."

"Oh right. Okay cool thank you." I smile taking the glass from him and drinking some of it. It tasted quite sweet. After the first glass I felt relaxed and more comfortable. My mother got up to go for a walk with Eijah. Suddenly I felt Klaus's hand take hold of mine.

"Come with me." He says to me. I do as I'm told and follow him into what looked like his art studio.

"Wow did you do all these?" I ask him looking at them.

"Yes I did." He says quite pleased with himself.

"They are good." I smile wondering why he brang me here.

"I thought I would rescue you. You looked quite bored." He says like he read my mind.

I bite my lip hoping I didn't offend him with what I was about to say. "Yes I was actually. It's not because of you or your family it's just I didn't know what to talk about." I say hoping I didn't offend.

"It's okay love. To be honest I was bored too." He says to me walking around his studio.

"Your mother seems nice." I say not looking at him but at one of his paintings.

"I guess she is." He says not seeming to say much about her.

"Finn is quiet." I say remembering how I tried to get him to talk to me but he wasn't having it. I even asked at one stage if he liked green beans in which he just gave me this look to tell me he hadn't a clue.

"I think he would rather not be here." He says to me.

"Is it cause you put him in a coffin?" I ask not thinking.

He laughs at me,. "Maybe because of that yes."

"Well it does seem a bit odd how you would do that." I say looking at him.

Yes well we do anything to protect our family." He says rather firmly. Thinking I should perhaps change the subject.

"Do you have any more wine?" He smiles at me then.

"I think we do yes. Why would you like a second glass?" He asks.

"Yes please if I'm aloud to that is?" I ask thinking that my mum might not let me.

"Well if you don't tell her neither shall I." He grins at me pouring me some more and handing it me. I take it from him sipping on some of it.

Alittle later after Klaus took me back to where everyone else is I decideded to go up to Rebekah who is stood by the bar as Klaus seems to have his own bar which is kinda cool I guess. I needed to ask Rebekah why she didn't seem to like me much.

"Hey I know you don't like me but can I ask why? Is it because I'm friends with Elena?" I ask thinking this wine is good for giving you confidence.

Rebekah looks at me quite taken a back by m direct question. "Could say that yes. I don't like Elena much or her friends for that matter."

"That's a shame because I bet if you got to know me we could be really good friends." I say to her confidently.

"Right okay. And what thinks I might want to be friends with you anyway?"

"I don't know. Friends are always good to have around."

"I wouldn't know." She says sadly.

"Oh right is it cause your brother keeps daggering you?"

"Is it true your mother does drugs?" She asks me obviously wanting to change the subject as she looks in the direction of my mother talking to hers.

"Uh no." I say wondering if she's been talking to Polly and her goons or just the gossip around the school.

"That's not what Polly says." She smirks at me.

"Well Polly doesn't have a life and she heard wrong. My mother totally doesn't do drugs. I mean is she on them now?" I ask Rebekah.

"No I guess not."

"There you go then."

"Polly is annoying anyway. She keeps trying to get me to join her group."

"You too huh. Yeh Polly tries to get everyone into her group."

"What's her deal anyway? She doesn't seem to lead a very exciting life with all the rules she has to follow." Rebekah says screwing up her nose just thinking about Polly.

"Yeh I agree with you there." I say.

"Polly is somebody I would love to dig my fangs into her throat."

"Yep killing Polly would be a good thing." I say backing her up on that.

"I'm starting to like you already." She grins at me.

I then walk away from Rebekah and decided to go back to where my mother is but as I do so Kol stops me.

"Hey darling fancy some more wine?" He asks me smiling at me.

"Um no thanks it's already made me quite tipsy." I say to him suddenly hicupping.

"Okay that's not good." I say doing the same again. He laughs at me.

"Why do people seem to find me funny?" I ask.

"Maybe cuz you are." He says to me laughing again.

"Okay then. So what was it like for you to be asleep so long in a coffin?" I ask him randomly wondering what it is like.

"Like being in limbo." He says to me confused why I would ask that.

"Okay. " I say simply before hiccuping again. "Think I may need to go get some water." I say to him heading in the direction of the kitchen which I knew I just past somewhere along the line. Eventually finding it I find a glass and fill it up with water. Kol comes in after me and watches me. I take a sip of water but then for some reason it burnt my lips.

"Ouch that hurt." I say putting my hand to my mouth. Kol comes up.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"The water just burnt me." I say to him. He turns the tap on and puts his hand under it burns him too.

"Vervain." He growls.

"Verwhat?" I ask never hearing that word before. He looks at me rather oddly.

"How come it burnt you? Your not a vampire." He says to me.

"No I'm not." I kinda lie to him freaking out alittle. "I'm thinking I should go." I say walking out the kitchen before he could say anything or try to stop me which I know he could of anyway. I go up to my mum who is still talking to Esther.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go on home." I say to her.

"Okay sweetheart. I will be home soon." She replies to me.

"Thank you Mrs Mikaelson for a lovely meal. Was lovely meeting all your children." I say to her politely.

"Was nice meeting you too Sophie. And thank you for coming." Esther smiles back at me. I then head on home thinking 'Oh well least my hiccups have gone now must have been being burnt that scared them away.'

Meanwhile Kol watches her go thinkiing 'what the hell is she?"

**There you have it another chapter. And yes there will be another. Please review :) xx **


	7. Chapter Six Casey

**Chapter Eight**

**Casey **

I'm at my locker taking stuff out when Polly walks past me.

"Hey Sophie. I don't really think its fair that you managed to miss a whole history class so I spoke to the head teacher about it." She sneers at me stopping to talk to me.

"Oh right well I'm sure Mr Saltzman can explain more to him then what you told him." Knowing she had most likely exaggerated.

"Well not exactly as I did explain about the rabbit you brought to school and he didn't seem too happy with you at all." She explains further wanting to make me hurt her real bad.

"Fine I will deal with whatever Mr Banks has to throw at me. But it's really none of your business anyway Polly. So why stick your nose in?" I growl at her.

"I only did it because it would affect your grades and I'm only trying to help you just like HE would want me to." She says raising her hand towards the ceiling.

"Well I don't need your help." I growl slamming my locker shut and walking away from her.

"Hey you okay? I'm guessing that Polly gave you a hard time back there hey?" A voice of a girl said as she comes up behind me.

"I guess. She's just so infuriating." I say turning to look at the girl who I didn't seem to know.

"Yeh she's that alright. I'm Casey by the way." She says to me extending her hand out to me to shake. Which I did. I looked her over. She is wearing a hat with her long wavy blonde hair down around her shoulders with jeans and a top and jacket with sneakers.

"Hey I'm Sophie." I smile at her. "Are you new here?" Not seeing her around here before.

"Yeh I came from New York. I know Polly though as she's my mum's friend's daughter." Casey says not looking too happy about that.

"Oh right. Well I got to get to class." I say to her hearing the bell go.

"What's your first lesson? Mines English."

"Same. Is it with Miss Jones?"

"Yep that's right."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Yes sure." I smile at her. We then walk to English.

**Casey's pov**

Sophie seemed to be a nice girl. I felt me and her would become good friends. After school that day I asked her if I could hang with her awhile as my mum wouldn't be home yet. Sophie said I could so we went back to her house. Once there she offered me a snack and a drink which I gratefully accepted. She then took me up to her room. My first impressions are that she had quite a pink room. Her walls are pink and even her curtains. Her bed spread is also pink. She had white furniture with hearts for handles on her wardrobe and her drawers. I noticed she has a walk in wardrobe too. I went up to it.

"Wow you're lucky. I have always wanted one of these. I said opening it up to rows of clothes and shoes there is a little corridor which led to a door.

"Oh you don't want to go in there." She says to me following me.

"Why? What you hiding?" I ask playfully.

"Nothing. It's just my collection."

"Collection of what?" I ask opening up the door to shelves of dolls. I enter the room and look at the dolls. I remember seeing these in the toys aisles of shops. They seemed unique and so not Barbie.

"What are they?"

"Monster High." She reply's to me.

"You have lots."

"I know. I started collecting them a few years back. They seemed so different and cute."

"They are nice. Do you still collect?" I ask admiring one that looked like a cat with a pink and sliver dress on with sliver boots. She looked pretty cool.

"Some of them. I had to stop getting them all so only buy the basics and the ones I really like now." She explains to me. I noticed she also had posters of Monster high all around the room too. The room is quite big.

"How did you get room for this whole thing?" I ask meaning the room and the wardrobe.

"My Dad made it. It was two rooms to start with so he knocked in to the second room and made a wardrobe for me." She explains proudly.

"Does your Dad live with you?" I ask her.

"No he died." She replies sadly.

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"That's okay don't worry. It happened when I was nine."

"How?" I ask.

"He was killed. I rather not talk about it if that's okay?"

"Yeh course. Sorry." I say sitting on her bed. I look up above her head and see a familiar guy in a poster who I liked very much.

"Oh my goodness. You got Jax on your wall."

"You like him?"

"Course he's gorgeous. Sons of Anarchy is my favourite programme."

"I like it too,"

"I knew I would get on with you." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"What other programmes do you like?"

"Well I love Buffy, then there's the Walking Dead, then Bones, and I love True Blood even though I'm not supposed to watch it."

"I love all of them too except Bones. I think I have never seen that."

"Oh right well it has the guy who plays Angel from Buffy in it."

"Brill do you have the DVD of it?"

"You're in luck as I do. I will bring it with me when I next come round."

"Cool. Thanks."

**Sophie's pov**

I really liked Casey. I couldn't believe she liked the same programmes as me. She didn't find me weird either about the dolls I like to collect. I don't know why I decided to start collecting the dolls. I guess one day I saw them in the shop and thought they were pretty cool so brought the first few dolls that came out then kept on buying them. My mum even brought me some for my birthday. She didn't find it strange either. She told me about her collection of dolphins over the years and said if it was something I liked doing then I shouldn't feel bad or embarrassed about it.

Over the next month or so Casey and I became firm friends. She always came round my house after school.

One day we are at the park lying on the round a bout. It is a nice sunny day. Suddenly we noticed Polly enter the park with her group of friends. They sat on the grass under one of the trees. One of them a guy pulled out a guitar and started playing. Polly started singing. Casey put her hand to her mouth pretending to yawn. She then pulls out her phone and decides to put her own song on winking at me. I then watch to my horror as she stands up on the round a bout and starts singing along to Daphne and Celeste's UGLY song.

I saw you walking down the street the other day

I didn't see you damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming

You walked up to me with your buckteeth a gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess

I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress

You hurt the tree's feeling and the birds all flew

I don't mean to insult you

Oh wait! Yes I do.

She sings at Polly.

I laugh not helping it. I look at Polly and her friends who all gave Casey a disapproving look. I then decided to join in so stood up on the roundabout with Casey.

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould

You're only sixteen you look a hundred years old,

Casey: When looks were handed out you were last in line.

Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Soph: Did you fall off a building and land on your head?

Or did a truck run over your face instead

Casey: There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

S&amp;C you're ugly!

U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x2

Polly now looked angry and upset.

"Will you two stop it?" She shouts at us. We ignore her and just carry on.

Soph: What you really need is to wear a mask.

And book that plastic surgeon fast- (girl)

Case: You're scary- you're hairy I heard about you

You're the main attraction at the city zoo

Soph: You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab

When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab

Case: (So funny)

Soph: You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big

And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Case: Uncle Fester, remember him? I never knew you had a twin

SOPH: You can't disguise your googly eyes

In the miss ugly pageant you win first prize

Case: Yo Mama says you ugly-

Soph&amp;Case you ugly

We then both fall apart laughing.

"You two are so not right." Polly growls at us upset.

"She's right. How dare you call her ugly?" One of her friends shout at us.

"Well if you all hadn't of walked into the park like you owned the place to play your silly guitar and sing your silly songs we wouldn't of felt the need to sing ours." Casey smiled at them then lay back down on the roundabout.

"You both ruined our time in the park. So now we are leaving." Polly says to us getting up from the grass and dusting herself off with her friends then walking out the park.

Case and I both laugh at her.

The next day in school at break Case and I hung out in the school garden.

"I saw this cute guy this morning."

"Oh right what did he look like?"

"He's got short dark hair and these sparkling blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. " She explains describing Stefan's brother.

"Oh you mean Damon."

"You know him?"

"Yeh he's my friend, Stefan's older brother."

"Well he is gorgeous. Have you ever lost your virginity?" She asks me randomly. I didn't know how to answer this.

"Uh why?" I ask her.

"Cause I have and I was just wondering if you ever have."

"Well uh….."

Suddenly Polly comes out of nowhere.

"What you looking at Sister Christian?" Casey asks her glaring at her.

"Just at an admitted whore." She reply's glaring at Casey.

"Oooh what you call me?" Casey asks getting up from where she is sitting.

"Casey just leave her." I say to her knowing she probably wanted to rip her head off.

"I wouldn't be surprised Sophie if you were a whore too." Polly went on.

"How dare you judge me?" I say angrily thinking she has never taken the time to know me.

"Oh it's not for me to judge but God."

"Really well why don't you just walk a long."

"Don't worry I will but just know when judgement day comes you two will go to hell."

"Oh good let's just hope you're not there when we do." Casey growls at her.

"Oh I won't." Polly smiles then goes on her way.

"What is her deal?" Casey growls even more.

"I know she thinks she's so perfect."

"She makes me so mad."

Much later Casey is still reeling from Polly and her judgy ways.

"I want to find something out about her that's not so good. Then watch her squirm." Casey says as she throws herself on to my bed lying down on her back.

"Casey can I tell you a secret?" I ask her thinking this is the right time to tell her my secret.

"Okay I'm listening." She says to me rolling over on to her stomach and leaning on her chin with her hand.

"Okay well you know you asked me a question earlier about me being a virgin still well I'm not."

"Aww okay. So who was your first time with?"

"It wasn't like that Case. I never gave my consent." I tell her not looking at her but looking down.

"Oh Soph I'm so sorry. Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No no one. I'm too ashamed."

"When did this happen?"

"A few months ago. But that's not the only thing that happened."

"Okay what?"

"Do you know about vampires, witches, hybrids and werewolves?" I ask her.

"Yes I do actually."

"You do? How?"

"My mother told me. She's a witch."

"Oh right. Well I was stabbed and left for dead but somehow this guy fed me his blood and I became a vampire. But a different kind of one." Casey looked at me shocked.

"Seriously? Because I never sensed it?" She says to me frowning at me.

"No no one ever does. Stefan was shocked too. But he's the only one that knows."

"Okay. Does he know that you were raped?"

"No you're the only one."

"So when you say different, how different are you?"

I then go through all the things I can do to what they can't do to all the things I can't do that they can. She seemed to get it. And I'm so glad that I didn't freak her out.

"Now you told me you're secret I can tell you mine."

"You got one too?" I ask shocked.

"I do yes. And it's a bad one. I have terminal cancer." She tells me calmly and naturally.

I look at her stunned thinking my secret now seemed to be smaller than hers.


	8. Chapter Seven Secret

**Chapter Seven**

**Secret**

"How long do you have left and what kind of illness do you have?" I ask her scared for her.

"Well a few months at most and it's a brain tumour." She says to me as she lies on my bed on her stomach.

"Have you had any chemo for it?" I ask sitting beside her on the bed.

"No they caught it too late." She says looking down.

"Casey I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to feel sorry for me. I have to go, my mum will probably worry else." She says getting up from the bed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at school?" I ask.

"Yeh course." She smiles. I then walk with her down the stairs and to the front door.

After school the next day Casey and I walk to mine. As we reach mine I see Klaus walk out the gate with Kol. I stop in my tracks.

"Maybe we should go back this way." I say to Casey. Casey stops and looks at me strangely.

"But you live there?" She tells me pointing to my house.

"No I don't silly. It's back this way." In case Klaus and Kol were listening in.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No again don't be silly."

Casey then notices Kol and Klaus too. She looks at me to see me looking at Klaus.

"Mmmm now I think I'm getting it." She says to me smirking at me.

"Getting what?" I ask her looking at her.

"That you have a crush on someone." She whispers.

"Sssh don't say that." I say to her putting my finger to my lips.

"It's okay because I have a crush on the dark haired one." She winks at me sitting on the bench outside my front garden.

**Kol's pov**

I follow Klaus out the house as we head to the Grill. I notice Sophie with a friend as we walk out the gate. I stare at her still wondering what the hell she was as I walk along with Nik. I'm determined to find out.

**Casey's pov**

"Why are you sitting there?" Sophie asks me.

"Because I need a rest." I lie that not being the reason. She looks at me feeling guilty then sitting down beside me.

"Sorry. It's just I don't want them to know where I live."

"Sophie I think they could possibly know by now where you live." I tell her knowing who those men were.

"They might not know."

"They just might. They are vampires."

"You know."

"Yes. My mother knows them."

"My mother does too. I think she's dating one of them."

"Really which one?"

"Elijah."

"Seriously wow. So tell me which one of those two got your heart beating to a dozen?" I ask her grinning at her hoping it wasn't Kol.

"Klaus. But he can never ever know."

"Why?"

"Because he's bad and he's scary. He's done terrible things."

"Yeh I guess so. I bet Kol too has done terrible things but don't want to make me stop jumping his bones." I tell her.

Sophie laughs at me.

"I just can't deal with Klaus knowing. Plus my friends wouldn't understand."

I look into the direction of the original brothers but they had now gone out of distance.

"I did catch Kol glancing our way with that look he does." I say remembering that sexy look he gave us like he was wondering about something.

"Really. Well that's good since you like him." She says nudging me.

**Sophie's pov**

The next day I'm walking down the street in my own day dream world listening to Love Me like You do while typing on my note pad on my phone for my story I am writing.

**Daydream sequence**

_Going to call on Rebekah when Klaus answers the door instead of her. He invites me in and then shouts Rebekah who said she will be down in a min._

_"Sophie love, let me show you something while you wait." He says to me taking my hand and leading me into this big room which happened to be a ball room. I look around in awe at it. It is so beautiful and magical like the one in Beauty and the Beast. He takes my phone out of my hand flicking through my music and deciding on Ellie Goulding love me like you do. He then puts my phone on the piano that was to the side of the room._

_Would you do the pleasure of having this dance with me?" He asks extending his hand out to me._

_"Okay" I smile letting him have my hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor._

_He then dances with me elegantly to the song. As we danced we got so close to each other that you could feel the passion between us. He spins me round till I'm facing him again. He strokes down my face then brings his lips to mine kissing me. I kiss him back passionately._

Suddenly snapping me out of my day dream, I smell the scent of a familiar cologne and turn my head to see Klaus walk past me. My phone then rings. I answer it. "Hello."

**Kol's pov**

I'm following Sophie to see if she did anything strange as I follow her from her house. I could see she was busy typing on her phone oblivious to the world as she walked down the street. I could hear her music blaring through her ear phones. I then see Niklaus walk past her and noticing she caught the scent of him looked behind her to look at him. I smile realizing Sophie had a soft spot for my brother. Suddenly Klaus spots me behind a bush.

"Brother what you up to?" He asks.

"Nothing was just out for a stroll." I answer him.

"Oh right well I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed something up with Mother?"

"I can't say I have to be honest." I say not really bothered.

"So why were you behind this bush?" He realizes then clocks Sophie.

"Ah you have an interest in the blonde that lives opposite us." He grins at me. I smile letting him think that.

"So what if I do Nik." I smile walking away from him and back to the house. Klaus just grins at me and continues in the direction he is walking in.

**Later**

Kol decided to go outside on to the street he looks up at Sophie's bedroom window and saw her sitting there on her laptop in the window.

"Again Kol I ask what are you up too?" Klaus's voice asks behind him.

"Nothing brother I say again." Kol says hoping Klaus didn't realize where he had been looking. Klaus looks up and see Sophie at her window. He smiles.

"So what is it about that girl that has you go all stalkerish on her?" He smirks thinking Kol had an affection for this girl.

"It's not what you think brother." Kol says to him.

"It looks like that way to me. Why else would you be watching the girl? And you can't deny you were flowing her earlier either as I walked past her.

"I never denied that I was." Kol says to him.

"What's so fascinating about her that you couldn't share her with me?"

"Because brother I didn't want you to go after her yourself."

"Ah so you insecure?"

"Yes Nik your right I am insecure." Kol says then walks off. Klaus stands and looks back up at Sophie who is still busy typing at her laptop. He then heads back inside the house. A plan forming in his mind.

**Sophie's pov**

The next day at school I'm putting my books in my locker when Stefan comes up to me.

"Hey Sophie."

"Hi Stefan." I smile at him.

"Would you have any idea why Klaus has asked you and me to dinner tonight?"

"Klaus invited us to dinner?" I ask looking surprised at him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"That's why I wanted to ask you? He phoned me up telling me that I had to bring you to his for a meal with him and Kol."

"Kol? That's a bit strange." I say wondering if he knew what I am. "You don't suppose he knows what I am does he?" I say beginning to panic.

"Sophie its okay I don't think he does but we will go and act normal okay."

"Okay."

"Okay well I will pick you up at 8." Stefan says to me before walking away.

Much later I go to Klaus's house with Stefan. I felt so nervous that the butterflies that normally take over my stomach didn't even happen. Once there Klaus invites us in and asks us if we would like a drink. I accept since its wine and it seemed to relax me. Stefan also accepted it.

"So Klaus why are we here?" Stefan asks him outright.

"Well I thought it might be nice and it seems Kol has an infatuation with Sophie here." Klaus says outright. I look shocked at him thinking that couldn't possibly be true. Stefan looked confused also.

"Why then am I here?"

"Because you have a strong friendship with Sophie here. I thought she may not come on her own."

"I see."

Suddenly Kol enters the room.

"Niklaus why do you have Sophie here?" He asks annoyed at his brother.

"Kol please join us. I thought it would give you the chance to get to know Sophie a little better."

My phone then bleeps with a text message from Casey.

'Hey Soph. Where are you? I'm right outside your house.'

"Oh no I forgot to let Casey know I wasn't going to be there after school." I say to them. "I just got to call her." I say getting up and leaving the room to call her not giving them time to say anything.

**Stefan's pov**

I watch Sophie leaving the room. I didn't like bringing her here but knew what Klaus is like if I didn't do what he asked. Plus I was intrigued to know what he wanted with us both and if they knew what Sophie is but relieved to know they still had no clue.

"Sophie is not interested in Kol. No offence." I say to Kol.

"No offence taken." Kol says looking in Sophie's direction.

"Surly Stefan you should let the girl decide that for herself." Klaus tells me.

"Sophie's a smart girl. She wouldn't be taken in by an Original." I say to them.

"Hey Casey I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that I won't be home after school." I hear Sophie talk on the phone.

"Oh okay. Are we still watching Bones tonight?" Casey asks from the other end.

"Yes course I'm not going to be here all-night. I hope not anyway. Your find a key under the plant pot or is it the gnome. It's one of them. Just let yourself in. Grab a snack and go up to my room. You're welcome to use my laptop."

"Where exactly are you?"

"Up the road from you."

"Right okay? Where's that?"

"At the original house."

"Oh" Casey laughs. "So you're still playing that game." She giggles some more.

**Kol's pov**

I listen in on Sophie's conversation with her friend and wondered why she lied to her friend about being down the road from where she actually is. I then clicked when she said she is at Klaus's house and that she didn't want us knowing where she lived even though we did know where she lived. I felt myself wondering why she didn't want us to know where she lived.

"Casey I have no idea what game you're talking about." Sophie says to her.

"Oh I think you do." Casey says to her.

"Okay well I must go otherwise Klaus may become impatient." She whispers to her friend.

"Ok well you best hurry back." They then hang up.

Sophie comes back and sits down. She must of forgot that we could hear her whole conversation as she just picked up her glass and drank some of her wine oblivious to the way Klaus looked at her after what she said about him.

"Sophie love, I have to ask you this but why did you tell your friend that you were down the road from where you actually are?" Nik asks her smiling at her. Sophie looks at him.

"Um because I didn't know that you knew where I lived." She says truthfully.

"Well sweetheart I do know where you live."

"That's nice for you."

"Your mother has even invited us round for dinner one night. We might take her up on that."

"She did?"

"Yes. Mother was even considering it."

"That's lovely but I'm sure whatever night that will be Sophie will be round mine for dinner." Stefan pipes up making Klaus frown at him.

"Gentlemen please I'm sure Sophie wouldn't want you two fighting over her." I smirk at them both seeing how uncomfortable Sophie has become.

"My mother if she did invite the Mikaelson's for dinner would most likely want me there." Sophie says to Stefan.

"Is your mum really that crazy?"

"Yes to invite vampires into her home then yes she is but they would be guests in our home and my mother would want me there."

"Well then I would have to attend too." Stefan says looking at Sophie.

"Fine. I will let you tell her that" Sophie says drinking more of her wine.

**Klaus pov**

I watched Sophie and Kol through the evening. I watched how Kol engaged with her. He acted like he is interested in her but I could see no sign of Sophie also likening him. I also couldn't understand why she had lied about where she was to her friend to throw us off where she lived. Not in less she didn't want me knowing since she knows I'm the bad guy.

When the meal was ready we all sat down to eat. I at the head of the table and Stefan on the right from me. Sophie on the left and Kol at the other end of the table.

"Stefan how's things with Elena?" I ask him knowing things weren't right still between them.

"Fine Klaus thank you." He reply's not giving much away.

"What are you supposed to be doing tonight with your little friend then?" I hear Kol ask Sophie.

"Nothing much."

"But I heard her mention something about Bones?" He asks her.

"Oh that's a TV programme we both watch."

"Right. I don't watch much television."

"I don't suppose you do after being in a box for so many years." Sophie says to him naturally.

"No I guess not."

I smile at Sophie's reply.

**Kol's pov**

I call over one of our maids.

"Darling come here." I say to her as she makes her way to me. Sophie watches me as I take a hold of the girl's wrist and bite it then pour some of her blood into my glass.

"Kol is that necessary?" Nik asks me watching me also. Sophie looks at Stefan for help as I recognize the signs of hangar in her eyes.

"Would you like some Stefan?" I ask him ignoring Nik.

"No thank you."

**Soph's pov**

I could not believe what Kol is doing. I knew he is testing me. I knew I had to be strong but the smell of the blood seemed to make me hungry and seeing it made me also feel funny as I couldn't stand the sight of it neither. I never could before I was a vampire. The sight of it made me feel faint. But I could show neither sign of that now as any kind of signs would make Kol think I am one. My phone thankfully rings. I pick up.

"Hello."

"Sophie where are you?"

"Mum I'm just over the road having dinner." I reply to her.

"Oh okay."

"I let Casey in but I will be back soon."

"Okay that's fine. Just be careful honey." She says before hanging up.

"Mother dearest huh." Kol smirks at me drinking some of the girl's blood in his glass. "Nik you having any?"

"No Kol we have a guest in our home who I think doesn't like the sight of blood." Klaus tells him smiling at me as if he found that funny.

"That's actually very true. I have never been able to stand the sight of blood. I should go. Thank you for the lovely meal. And no I'm no way attracted to your brother." I tell Klaus as I stand up to leave. He to stands up.

"Your welcome Sophie love. I'm sorry about Kol he can be very unpredictable at times."

"Like you then?"

"Uh yes like me."

"But your worse."

"Okay Sophie I suggest before you say another word you best leave before I become temperamental."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" I then say thinking I had offended him.

"I will walk you out."

"It's okay brother I can do that. I should at least apologize to Sophie for my behaviour." Kol suddenly says getting up from the table. He takes my hand and leads me away from Klaus and Stefan. Once outside he whispers to me.

"You may think you have got the better of me but you haven't. I know what you are."

"But you're wrong." I say to him calmly.

"We will see." He says then goes back inside.

I stare after him then cross the road to go inside my house.

I go into my house and see Casey with my mum.

"Hey." I smile at them.

"Why were you round there?" My mother asks me.

"Because Klaus invited me."

"But why?"

"I have no idea to be honest with you." I lie to her.

"Oh well I hope he doesn't like you in that way."

"No don't be silly mother." I say heading into the kitchen. Casey follows me.

"So tell me the real reason?" She grins at me.

"Okay well first of all I thought they knew my secret but when we got there Klaus said it was because Kol fancied me." I explain. Casey's face looked disappointed at the part where I said Kol fancied me.

"But don't worry because he doesn't. Klaus just thinks he does for some reason and Kol never denied it but he really doesn't. He just knows my secret."

"What that you're a… vampire?" She whispers the last part.

"Yes I denied it of course but he's not buying it."

"Oh my goodness."

"I know. He even bit into this girl's wrist and poured her blood into a glass it was gross but it made me so hungry all at the same time."

"Poor you. I'm so glad you got out of there."

"Me too. Anyway shall we head up and watch Bones."

"Yep let's go. I got it all set up raring to go." She says all excited.

**Please review :) xx**


End file.
